


Where You Go, I Follow

by Livelongandfangirling



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, and Britta being wonderful (what else is new), seb and his finns, some mild teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelongandfangirling/pseuds/Livelongandfangirling
Summary: Officially, the world has known of Sebastian's Ferrari move for weeks. Unofficially, they also know who his press officer will be. But his personal trainer? Seb's had some difficulty asking that question for weeks too.(Set Brazilian GP 2014)





	Where You Go, I Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Another "I have no idea where this came from but I wanted to write it" thing. Also because I love this Red Bull-turned Ferrari trio (as pals), I think they're really sweet.

Convincing Britta had been easy. Well, Seb didn’t actually have to convince her at all. She had been one of the first people Sebastian told about moving to Ferrari and just as he was about to nervously ask if she would carry on as his press officer, Britta happily said yes with a bright grin before Seb could even find his words.

Antti however, was proving to be a problem. Mainly because Sebastian had no idea just how to ask his personal trainer of just under eleven months to switch his navy blue team gear for bright, in your face, Santa Claus red.

Sebastian didn’t want to bring it up in Japan or Russia, and he’d tried in Austin, but he could tell that the Finn would always be moments away from laughter whenever they’d have a conversation. He was never going to live down that horrible goatee – Hanna had promised to make sure of it.

So now, the paddock had rolled into Brazil, the penultimate race of the season. And while granted the weather was lovely and the fans were as always out in force despite the fact it was only Thursday; Sebastian was still, in theory, without a personal trainer for next year.

It wasn’t that Sebastian was unsure about keeping Antti on, if anything he was certain that he didn’t want anyone else working with him. Despite the fact that at the start of the year Heikki had decided to ditch the nomadic life at the last minute and Seb had sort of stolen the Finn from Jev as a result (he still felt a bit bad about that), Sebastian couldn’t have been happier with Antti as his PT. They’d known each other since Antti had joined the F1 circus back in 2010 and gotten on reasonably well. Thankfully ever since the pair had started working together, they had just clicked. Which turned out to be a very good thing. The season had been… difficult, to say the least. Adapting to the new era of cars had proven more challenging than Seb had first thought, that and the fact it wasn’t the best car on the grid, and he was without a win, and he was dealing with the new world of fatherhood on top of just about everything else.

It had been tough, but Antti had been very understanding; putting together a training regime that gave him time to actually be a Dad while still kicking his ass, as well as being the friendly face at the back of the garage, giving friendly encouragement and jokes when needed, and a completely stoic and serious attitude when required. When Seb really thought about it, he probably would have gone mad had it not been for Antti’s influence.

 

Sebastian sighed as he left his driver room after ending his scheduled call back home, his stomach gave a loud rumble as he closed the door, the time on his watch confirming that it was well into lunch hour. He walked down the stairs back to the main hospitality area where just about every single table was filled. Seb had to go up on his toes to find Antti still at the table he’d promised to keep for them.

“There you are” Britta, as usual, appeared out of nowhere catching Seb completely by surprise, he wanted to say it was used to it, but he had a delightful press officer with far too much blackmail material that would say otherwise. “The paperwork from who-know-who just came though, I can give it to Antti if you’d like?” Britta held out the forms casually, and Seb quickly took them from her hand.

“No need, we’re just about to have lunch”

“Ah so you finally asked him then?” Seb paused and chewed on his bottom lip, flicking through the various bits of paper.

“Not yet…” Britta scoffed, sighed and gently hit him over the should with a second small stack of paper that she’d been carrying.

“If this carries on you won’t have a personal trainer next year! It’s not like you’re proposing to Hanna, honestly…” Britta shook her head very disapprovingly and brushed past Sebastian heading upstairs, presumably to Christian’s office.

Seb huffed as he made his way through the packed tables, smiling at anyone that said hello to him on his way past. Eventually he arrived at the only table with a spare seat, and gently placed the transfer forms ink side down so Antti couldn’t see what they were.

“Hey” Seb smiled as he pulled out his chair, instantly grabbing his personal trainer’s attention.

“There you are, I’ll go get lunch won’t be a second” Antti greeted Seb with a warm smile before darting off towards the kitchen, returning minutes later with two steaming plate of food that he ever so carefully set down on the table. “Salmon and wild rice with roasted vegetables, chef says she used a new marinade this time” Seb gave a genuinely impressed hum – there was only so many times you could be impressed by the same meal – and happily tucked into his lunch. “So how are the girls?”

“Good” Seb paused to chew on his fish. “Hanna’s sleep schedule is returning to normal, and our parents are visiting this weekend, so Emilie should be reasonably happy until I get back” Antti hummed, changing the subject to something about the weather when Sebastian noticed something about his lunch. “Are these _Mediterranean_ vegetables?” Seb asked, piercing a piece of red pepper with his fork. This wasn’t the first time Antti had tried to add some ‘Italian flair’ to Seb’s diet, twice in Austin he gotten Seb pasta carbonara for lunch, and just about every time they were at the factory he joked about ordering a ‘post-workout espresso’. Antti chuckled and held up his hands with a slightly mischievous look in his eyes.

“I’m just trying to do my job and get you accustomed to your new team a little early” He shook his head and quickly returned his attention to his food. “Speaking of your new team…” Sebastian gulped and set down his cutlery, it seemed that Antti had decided they were going to have this conversation right in the middle of lunch. “I assume they’ve already reached their quota of Finns with Kimi?” Seb tilted his head in confusion, he was waiting for the Finn to start laughing at another one of his jokes, but while it had been a joke, this time he was also being completely serious. “I had hoped there was going to be some reason why you hadn’t asked me the Ferrari question” Seb ran a hand over his face, they were friends after all. So why was he making this way more difficult than it needed to be?

“No I… I do want you to stay on I just…” He paused, scratching at a small spot above his eyebrow. “I don’t know, I feel bad that I made you move to Switzerland at the last minute and drop Jev when I know how well you both got along, and I know switching to Ferrari is more of a big deal for me than it is for you and Britta, but… it’s still a big change you know?” Sebastian frowned, chewing on his bottom lip again with one hand waving around as he spoke and the other buried in his hair.

“Oh Sebastian…” Antti sighed and leaned forward across the table slightly. “Following you here, there and everywhere is kind of my job. I say do twenty press-ups, you swear at me in German; you ask me to switch teams and I’ll gladly do so, even if it means dressing up like Santa Claus” Of _course_ he was going to be perfectly laid back and Finnish about the whole thing. If anything Sebastian felt like an idiot for taking so long to ask. “Where you go, Britta and myself follow. Is that all the paperwork?” Antti resumed eating and pointed to the small stack of forms with his knife.

“Yeah… Should have known Ferrari would want us to dot the i’s and cross the t’s three times over” Seb huffed and tucked into his roasted Mediterranean vegetables that turned out to be quite delicious.

“I can do it later, looks like Britta’s finalised your afternoon schedule” Sebastian turned round to see Britta making her way through the crowded tables with her phone glued to her ear.

“Yes… yes we can fit you in at three. Wonderful, see you then” Britta huffed as she slid her phone into her pocket, another event seamlessly squeezed into Sebastian’s ever so busy schedule.

“Let me guess… Belgian TV?” Antti hummed after tapping his fork against his plate for a few seconds.

“I’ll go with French” They both looked up at Britta to see who’d gotten the lucky guess.

“Neither, Dutch. Straight after your print interviews and you still have a small break before speaking to Sky Italia” Britta smirked almost proudly. Seb smiled and gave a small fist bump before polishing off the rest of his lunch. “I’ll get you two some coffee”

“Oh by the way, Seb finally asked me to prom” As Antti grinned at his colleague, Sebastian strongly contemplated kicking Antti under the table while Britta just laughed.

“Wonderful! I always knew red was your colour” Britta giggled before heading over to the bar to get their usual post-lunch coffees. While Antti finished his own lunch Seb tried his best to be annoyed, but that lasted all of two seconds when he cursed in Finnish at just how much paperwork he had to fill in.

“Hey at least you’ll have something to do while I’m talking to the press” Antti said nothing, and replied with a very unamused hum.

“Where I go, you follow remember?” Antti shook his head as he set the forms down and pushed them aside with a sigh.

“I had no idea paperwork was the prize for loyalty”


End file.
